PT012: Outlasting Ledian
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 39. Synopsis Platinum continues her battle against Thorton, who shows a lot of knowledge. In the end, Ursaring and Kadabra have a stand-off challenge, to which they punch each other out. Chapter Plot At the Battle Castle, Darach looks at the horizon. Gallade and Caitlin visit him, and wonder why is he staring at the surroundings, as it is not like him. Darach apologizes, and explains that Platinum, who defeated him the other day, is facing Thorton at the Battle Factory, and has already defeated Dahlia, too. The two listen to the crowd's cheering from the Battle Factory, and are envious to learn the results of the battle. Caitlin admits she admires Platinum, not only for her excellent skills as a trainer, but for her resolve, too. Caitlin's stare becomes blank, stating she wants to fight, too. She starts muttering the word "fight", and her hair is raised up, making her look crazy, which scared Darach and Gallade. The latter two calm her down, as Darach claims it's tea time, and could even watch a TV show. Caitlin calms down, which relieves Darach, who knows that he, like Caitlin, becomes a different person when he has a battle. However, he is more concerned over Caitlin, whose secret only he knows. Suddenly, Darach notes the communications system has been turned on, and has a call from Palmer, which is a rare event. At the Battle Factory, Thorton notes Platinum is really good at battles. He points his finger, stating she's not the only one that has executed a tactic that the other one has not seen. In fact, Kadabra is taking damage from a Sandstorm, which has been in play since Tyranitar awas sent out, due to its Sand Stream ability, which Thorton confirms. Thorton reminds the tactic to rapidly reduce the Pokémon's HP worked on her Loudred, who fainted more quickly this way. Platinum is in a pinch, while Thorton believes she should switch Pokémon. Since she has none that can resist the Sandstorm effect, Thorton claims she's ignorant not to know that. The announcer notes Platinum is down to two Pokémon, and so is Thorton. The robot guide wonders if Platinum will switch, to which she denies, and has Kadabra keep fighting. Kadabra runs off, and punches Tyranitar, toppling it down. As Tyranitar has fainted, Thorton becomes really annoyed, and continues analyzing Platinum, thinking his calculations were off. He realizes he could have 13 strategies to execute to defeat Platinum, and sends Ledian. Ledian goes around Kadabra, which surprises Platinum that he sent that Pokémon out. Platinum switches Kadabra with Qwilfish, whose Rollout hits Ledian. However, Thorton calls Ledian back. Thorton knows Platinum is suspicious as to why Thorton called Ledian back, and claims it is all for his strategy: he sends an Ursaring. Ursaring goes around Qwilfish, surprising it. The announcer notes that Ursaring is quite fast, which makes Platinum think of something. Thorton announces that Ledian used Agility, then passed the stat boost to Ursaring with Baton Pass. Ursaring uses Earthquake, which defeats Qwilfish. Thorton points out Qwilfish got knocked out by speed, and sends Ledian out. However, Ledian faints already, since it got poisoned by Qwilfish. Thus, Ursaring and Kadabra face each other in the final round. Thorton notes Kadabra doesn't stand a chance, as it got hurt by Sandstorm earlier, and remarks it can use Psycho Cut, Miracle Eye and Focus Punch. Kadabra and Ursaring punch each other, and attempt to endure each other's attacks. The announcer and robot guide realize this is a boxing match. Suddenly, Ursaring blows a punch on Kadabra, who lets go of its spoon. Thorton declares a victory, but Palmer and Argenta arrive, stating it is the challenger who wins. Thorton is a bit annoyed to hear these words, especially from Palmer. Palmer reminds that speed and power of punches has an impact, but the type of punch matters even more in a battle. He exclaims when Kadabra was punching, it was actually absorbing Ursaring's health. Thorton is shaking, realizing that Kadabra was using Drain Punch: while Kadabra is barely standing, Ursaring falls down, defeated. Suddenly, Thorton bursts out, shaking and slamming his fist to the ground, as he won't tolerate being defeated, especially if he had superior knowledge over Platinum. Suddenly, Argenta punches Thorton, making him come to his senses, as she reminds that no use is from knowledge if one cannot even apply it. She believes Platinum knew of Kadabra's ability, which emits an aura that can cause devices to malfunction, and admits she did experience that firsthand. Thorton claims he knew that, but gets surprised when his device blows a fuse. Palmer laughs, and tells Thorton to give the lady a print. Palmer, however, states there was a time when a machine caused a Pokémon to malfuction. Platinum becomes interested, while Palmer states their communications systems were down, and suspects someone is controlling a Pokémon against their will, somewhere in Stark Mountain. Palmer states he knows Platinum wants to collect information, but this time, they want to ask her something. Before that, Palmer introduces himself, who tells his son owes a lot to her. Platinum's eyes widen, while Argenta introduces herself, too, who asks Platinum to go and look out the window. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 39 chapters